


marble lobby

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Summer AU, Sunburn, Sunstroke, Vomiting, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil meet in a hotel lobby; dan has sun stroke and phil has sun burn.





	marble lobby

The air con is blasting in every room possible; a cool air breezing through the hotel as Dan sits slumped on the sofa, his legs stretched out ridiculously long in front of him as he squeezes his eyes shut.  
  
“Here, take this.” His mother says, and when Dan finally opens his eyes he sees her holding out a tall glass of water with a few cubes of ice bobbing around the surface,  
  
“Thanks.” Dan mumbles, taking the glass before pressing it against his lips and taking a sip, letting the water slip down his throat soothingly.  
  
“You think you’ll be alright, love?” She asks tentatively as he hands her back the water, letting his eyes slip shut; the clean white walls of the living room is too much for him right now.  
  
He nods, mostly for her sake and clears his throat,  
“Yeah, mum, I’ll be alright, just a headache really.” He opens his eyes for a second to look up at her to give her a reassuring smile, but the crease in her brows and the frown on her lips tell Dan than she’s not buying it.  
  
“Well it’s your own fault – I told you not to fall asleep out there.” She shakes her head, but then places a hand on his head, giving his hair a gentle stroke, the slight malice from her words disappear and are replaced with concern.  
  
Dan just squirms away from her,  
  
“Mum,” he groans, “I said I’d be fine.” He rolls her eyes as she sets the glass of water on the side table beside him,  
  
“Okay, Dan, whatever you say.”  
  
But when Dan is hunched over the toilet at three am in just his boxers whilst his mum has her hand on his back as he heaves, does he realise that maybe she was right.  
  
He spends most of the night up, tossing and turning, before he retreats back to the bathroom to stick his head down the toilet just in case.  
  
He doesn’t wake up until the next morning when his brother is kicking his legs,  
  
“Move, I need a piss.” He grumbles sleepily, continuing to give little kicks to the backs of his legs from where he’s sprawled on the floor.  
  
Dan pulls himself off the floor, room still spinning and his stomach churning still despite emptying itself last night. He’s not even sure there would be anything left in there. Just the thought is enough to make him be sick.  
  
They’re supposed to be leaving today; they have to get to the airport in another few hours and he hasn’t even packed. He feels so tired and sore all over.  
He throws on a pair of shorts that is screwed up in a ball on the floor and an old t-shirt that’s creased. He’s not really too bothered about his looks when he feels like he’s ready to pass out any second now.  
  
“Daniel, here, take these cases down to the lobby will you?” His dad appears from his room, handing Dan his suitcase to which Dan begrudgingly takes it with a sigh.  
  
He manages to make his way to the lobby with the suitcase dragging behind him, but as he steps from the elevator, he feels another wave of nausea wash over him again, causing his body to sway violently.  
  
He leans against one of the marble walls of the lobby, thinking about how this reception area is way too nice to start barfing mega chunks all over it. That doesn’t really help with the situation.  
  
He closes his eyes tightly and tries to imagine a horizon somewhere to help the absolute spinning that his brain is doing inside his head. Tries to imagine a clean white room with cold air.  
  
But his thoughts are interrupted when there’s a tap on his shoulder and a northern sounding accent speaking to him,  
  
“Um, excuse me, but are you alright?” Dan opens his eyes quickly to see a face looking right at him.  
  
He has blue eyes that remind Dan of the ocean water he’d been swimming in just yesterday and a kind smile as he keeps his hand on Dan’s shoulder.  
  
Dan swallows thickly; he must look like a real weirdo stood alone here, all sweaty and tired looking with his eyes closed shut.  
  
He realises he’s been quiet way too long and that the blush that creeps on his cheeks is hidden from where the sun had reddened his skin just the other day,  
  
“Yeah, fine thanks.”  
  
The stranger nods his head and takes his hand off his shoulder, Dan looks over to where his hand had just been and then back at the guy. God his brain must be really frazzled.  
  
“It’s just that you don’t look particularly fine.” The man shrugs.  
  
Dan tries to straighten himself out, “Thanks, but I’m alright.” He smiles politely, but as he tries to move away from the wall, he wobbles slightly, causing his stomach to slosh around inside of him. He sucks in a breath as the blue eyed stranger put his hand back on his shoulder,  
  
“Yeah, I’d beg to differ.” He gives a chuckle when Dan has managed to stop swaying.  
  
“Sun stroke.” Dan tells him shyly, looking up at him through his lashes, and he just nods in understanding.  
  
“Sun burn.” The man, tells him, using an hand to pull down the hem of his shirt around his neck to reveal a very burnt looking shoulder. Dan winces at the thought.  
  
“That looks painful.” Dan tells him once he straightens up his shirt and he nods in agreement,  
  
“Yeah, and you look like shit if I’m being honest.” He laughs. Dan’s face is so hot he might as well be sunburnt too.  
  
“Well, that’s not something I wanna hear from a cute guy like you.” Dan mumbles. It’s official; his brain has been reduced to nothing but sloshy soup inside his skull.  
  
“Shit, sorry.” Dan squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment, shaking his head in his own disbelief.  
  
The stranger just laughs, rather amused,  
  
“It’s Phil.”  
  
“Dan.”  
  
“So are you coming or staying?” Phil asks, looking down at the suitcase by his feet, then back up at Dan,  
  
“Going, actually.” Dan tells him, almost missing the small flash of disappointment that shows across his face.  
  
“Oh. Okay.” Phil smiles.  
  
Dan is about to say something when his stomach turns again, reminding him of his predicament in the first place and he’s sure he’s about to pass out before there’s a strong hand on his chest, holding him up,  
  
“Woah there.” Phil gives a breathy laugh but Dan is just trying to focus on not throwing up on this cute guy or passing out on him.  
  
“Here, take my water, it looks like you need it.” He says, passing him the bottle of water. Dan takes it before opening the cap with a shaky hand.  
  
“Thanks.” He gives a weak smile before taking a few gulps of it. He never really considered how dangerous it would be taking a bottle of water from a complete stranger, but he can’t help but ignore that from the kind eyes Phil is giving him.  
  
“Better?” Phil asks him once he hands the bottle back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands, letting out little breathless pants with hooded eyes.  
  
“Yeah, actually. Thanks again.”  
  
Phil gives him a sweet smile, and Dan’s not sure if it’s the heat but he’s sure his heart is beating fast and faster with every passing second.  
  
“So, uh, Dan – I know this is probably super inappropriate,” Phil starts, rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand, and any coolness that he was radiating earlier has melted away into a more dorkier exterior. Dan likes that.  
  
“But uh, I came over here not only because you looking like you were gonna die, but, well, I just thought that despite that, you looked kinda, uh, well, you – “ he pauses to take a breath and Dan can’t help but let out a small giggle.  
  
“Can I get your number?” Phil blurts out, his cheeks as red as his sunburn and Dan just nods, with a grin,  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Phil quickly fishes out his phone to hand it to Dan, who puts in his number, his hands still shake but he’s sure that its more than the sunstroke at this point. He hands Phil his phone back, their eyes meeting with warm smiles and the nausea subsides.  
  
They’re pulled out their gaze when the elevator dings and there’s a familiar voice from behind Dan,  
  
“There you are, Dan. Mum’s doing her absolute nut that you haven’t packed yet.” Adrian appears with his own case rolling beside him, looking at Dan from above his shades.  
  
“I, uh, I better let you go then, huh?” Phil mutters shyly and Dan just nods; he can see Adrian watching them in the corner of his eye so he just gives Phil a small smile.  
  
“I’ll text you, yeah?” Dan says in a small voice, hoping his brother won’t be listening and Phil’s face almost cracks in half as he smiles. Adrian just scoffs, disgusted, but Dan just ignores him.  
  
“That’d be great.”  
  
“Great.”  
  
“See you, Dan. Feel better soon, yeah?” Phil says, turning to leave.  
  
“Yeah, see you.” Dan just gives a small wave, unable to really think straight as he watches Phil leave the lobby, looking back one last time before walking out to the street outside and disappearing.  
  
But not forever.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
